Charmed XO
by EsmeCullenRoxmySox
Summary: Charmed meets Missing and Strong Medicine. 1st fic
1. The Appointment

Charmed XO w/ Strong Med. & Missing

Rating-M for mature content

Dis. U know the drill.

Summary- Piper has twins by Dan, but Dan died in Iraq. I really don't like Dan so I killed him off. Piper move 2 Philadelphia. Phoebe works w/ the people from Missing. Leo is a doc. w/ Strong Med. Piper has never met Leo in her life. No Jonas or magic.

Ages & History

Prue- 30- Married Andy but Andy won't b n the story

Piper- 28- Widowed- Twins

Phoebe- 26- Not attached to any1 but likes Dr. Dylan West

Paige- 2- Piper's oldest daughter by 2 min.

Jessilynn- 2- Piper's younger daughter

Leo- 29- Single and living n Philly

Dylan- 27- Likes Phoebe

Lu- 26- Does not have Mark

Kayla- 25- Engaged 2 Peter

Peter- 26- Is Piper, Prue, and Phoebe's brother

Lana- 39- same as the show

Nick- 30- Dating Nichole

Nichole- 28- With Nick

Antonio- 29- with Jess

Jess- 28- With Antonio

Start

Piper Halliwell walked into Rittenhouse Women's Health Clinic, pushing a two child stroller. Piper was a petite blonde in her late twenties. Her daughters, Paige Elizabeth Halliwell and Jessilynn Michelle Halliwell, were in the stroller. Piper walks over to the desk and sees a middle-aged African-American woman sitting behind the desk on the phone.

"Hi may I help you?" asked the woman after getting off the phone.

"Ummm, yes, actually I have a appointment with Dr. Delgado," replied Piper.

"Please fill out these forms and Lu will be with you in a moment. My name is Lana Hawkins," said Lana.

"My name is Piper Halliwell and these are my daughters Jessilynn and Paige," responded Piper.

Piper goes and sits down and begins to fill out the forms. A group of young doctors walk out of an office door and start towards her and her kids.

"Hi ma'am can we hold your children please?" asked one of the doctors.

"Sure. My name is Piper Halliwell and their names are Jessilynn and Paige," said Piper starting to unbuckle her daughters.

"My name is Dr. Leo Wyatt, but you can call me Leo" said the man who had asked to hold her girls.

"My name is Dr. Dylan West. I go by Dylan said the other blonde man.

"My name is Dr. Nick Bianca-Villa," said the man with black hair.

"My name is Kayla Thornton and this is Peter Riggs," said the woman. Another woman came out of an office door and walked over to see what the other doctors were looking at.

" Hi my name id Lu Delgado. Please call me Lu though," said the Puerto Rican woman. Lu talks with the other people until they see four people walking and towards them.

" Piper hey!" yelled the brunette woman.

"Hey Phoebez," said Piper

"My name is Phoebe Halliwell and these are Jess Mastriani, Nichole Scott and Antonio Cortez," said Phoebe. Piper introduced all of the doctors and Lana. They all started talking and laughing before Kayla and Nick got called to the ER.

Pleas R&R

My first fic so please be nice


	2. The Date p1

Disclaimer- Same as the first chapter. I really wish I could own Leo, Peter, Dr. West, and Antonio.

Summary- Piper goes out with Leo this chapter and that's all I need to say.

Thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry for not updating soon. I've been really busy working on a Social Studies project.

chapter 2

Later on that day Piper and Phoebe are at Piper's house drinking chamomile tea. Phoebe and Piper are reminiscing on the past. There is a knock at the door and Piper gets up to see who it is.

"Hi Piper, I just wanted to stop by and see if you wanted to go out with me. So do you?" asked Leo looking sheepishly past the door at Phoebe.

" Sure when do you want to go out?" asked Piper.

" How about now?" suggested Phoebe. "I can watch the girls. I don't have to work tomorrow."

"If that's ok with Leo it's fine with me. Is that ok with you?" asked Piper.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll pick you up in about two hours," said Leo.

"Sure, that'll be about 8:00," said Piper.

"See you then," said Leo as he walked out the door.

"Ok bye," said Piper closing the door behind him.

" Your going on a date, your going on a date," teased Phoebe.

"Yes I am so will you please help me get ready. You find me an outfit and I will go get in the shower," said Piper, turning around and walking up the stairs.

About fifteen minutes later Piper walked into her bedroom to find Phoebe digging through her closet. Finally Phoebe sees the dress that she has been looking for. It is a little knee length light pink dress. Phoebe goes to Piper's jewelry box and gets out the pink earrings that she gave Piper for Christmas. Phoebe also gets out the matching necklace.

"Here you go Piper. Put this on and Leo won't be able to resist you. Who knows you may even get lucky?" said Phoebe.

"Yeah you wish," Piper said, punching Phoebe in the arm. "Will you help me put on my make up and do my hair?"

"Sure. Let's do your make-up first so your hair can dry naturally," said Phoebe.

"Ok. I don't want to wear to much make-up. I don't want to look trashy," said Piper when Phoebe grabbed the hot pink eye-shadow. Ten minutes later Phoebe was done and Piper looked stunning.

"There I'm done with your make-up. How do you want your hair?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't know. A bun i guess with some hair framing my face," answered Piper.

It took Phoebe forty-five minutes to do Piper's hair. By the time she was done Leo was knocking at the door.

"Phoebe can you get that while I tell the girls bye," asked Piper.

"Sure thing sis!" said Phoebe enthusiastically. Phoebe went down stairs and opened the door.

"Hi Phoebe is Piper ready?" asked Leo, who was dressed in a tight-fitting green Polo shirt and really tight blue jeans.

"You look nice Leo," said Phoebe.

"Thank you. Thanks for watching Piper's daughters. She never would have agreed to go out with me," said Leo. Leo looks up the stairs in awe when Piper come down the stairs. "Piper you look amazing."

"Thank you. You clean up pretty good yourself,." said Piper looking at Leo with a glint of love in her eyes. With that Piper and Leo say good-night to Phoebe and walk out the door.

End of that Chapter

Click that little purple or blue button and Review.

love,

charmed-Piper05


	3. The Dat p2

Thanx to the few people who reviewed.

Love Charmed-Piper05

Chapter 3

Piper was sitting across from Leo at the best restaurant in town, Flamingo Row. They finished their meal and they were talking about themselves. Piper was drinking a martini while Leo was drinking his daiquiri.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" asked Piper.

"No. I was just admiring your beauty," said Leo.

"Thank you, Leo. You don't look to bad yourself," said Piper, looking in Leo's eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you married?" asked Leo.

"No, I'm widowed. My husband dies in the war with Iraq. He died about a year ago. It was hard on the girls because they really didn't know him. He was their father after all. He was at war when they were born," said Piper, with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry if I brought back painful memories. I didn't mean to," said Leo.

"No I'm fine. I've been seeing other people for a while now and I know that that's what Dan would have wanted. He was always worried about me," said Piper, taking Leo hand.

"Do you want to go see a movie at the theater?" asked Leo.

"Sure what movie do you want to see?" asked Piper as she finished her martini.

"You pick. I'll watch whatever movie you want to see," said Leo.

"Okay, how about we go see Eight Below? I have wanted to see that movie," said Piper.

"That's fine with me," said Leo.

END

I know this chapter is short, but we start testing tomorrow so I need to study.

Love

Charmed-Piper05


End file.
